According To You
by MnM16
Summary: Miley and Liam have been together for almost a year now. Nick and Miley managed to be best friends after everything even though Liam disapproves of it. Nick tells Miley everything she wishes to hear from Liam. What will happen? Songfic to Orianthi's song.


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!:D

ORIANTHI ROCKS! =]

* * *

According To You

"Miley!" "What now, Liam?" "I told you my friends are coming over! How come you didn't prepare anything special?" Miley just rolled her eyes as she locked her bedroom door. Liam has been staying at the Cyrus' residence since Billy Ray, Tish, Noah and Braison went to Tennessee for a week-long vacation. Miley had to stay behind because of work she really needed to finish. She opened her closet and started choosing her outfit for her night out with Nick, Joe and Demi. Suddenly, she heard _When I Look At You _blaring from her cell phone. "Hey Dragon!" "Yo Nighthawk! Ready for tonight?" "You bet!" "Good thing Liam allowed you to go." "Well..." "You're sneaking out again?" "Well, he's having his stupid friends over so I guess he-ˮ "MILEY!" "Liam, will you just shut up for a minute? I'm on the phone! Dragon, I'll just call you later!"

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

_According to you, according to you_

"Where are you going?" Miley was dressed in a black strapless dress that ended just below the knees and black ballet flats. Her hair was in a side ponytail and was curled at the ends. "I'm going out with Demi. We're going to have dinner." "Dinner? It's 4 in the afternoon! How come when we have dinner you're always late?" "It's because of the paparazzi! I don't want them following me! Oh nevermind!" Miley slammed the front door as she left. She climbed into her black SUV and drove to Demi's house. Nick opened the front door and was mesmerized by the angel standing in front of him. "Hey Nicky!" "Uhm.. ahem.. Hi Miles!" They both had big smiles on their faces. "So, where's Jemi?" "Joe's on the couch watching and Demi's getting ready upstairs. Come in." "Thank you! Hey Joe! Nice tux." "Thanks Miles, you look great too!" Miley went to the kitchen to find Nick. "Nick! Stop drinking that! You gotta watch your blood sugar!" "But I want Coke and Demi doesn't have a Diet one only the regular." "Nick!" Miley whined. "Miles!" Nick whined back. Miley rolled her eyes, "Come on, I'll buy you a Diet Coke. Just promise me you'll take good care of your health next time." "Oh Mi, you're the most incredible best friend I've had!" "I know! Hey Joe, tell Dems we'll be right back." "Okay. Wait! Where are you going?" "I'll just buy Nick a Diet Coke."

**xXxAccording To YouxXx**

"Hey, did I tell you that you look beautiful today?" "I'm hurt Nicholas! Are you trying to say I'm ugly before?" "No. I'm just saying you're prettier today." "Well you don't need to tell me any lies, Nick. I'm buying you a Diet Coke whether you tell me I'm pretty or ugly." "Thanks but I'm not lying!" Nick smirked. Miley blushed.

**xXxAccording To YouxXx**

"Where are you guys? Joe and I are starving already!" "Sorry Dems! Nick and I kinda lost track of time. Are you gonna scream at me? I'll put you on speaker phone, okay?" "Do it now. MILEY RAY CYRUS, WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU? MY BOYFRIEND AND I ARE DYING OF HUNGER HERE!" "Demi, Nick here. Please don't scream at Miley. You and Joe go and eat dinner now. We are sorry for leaving you guys." "Nick, I'm so going to kill you for kidnapping Miley. And Miles, I'm sorry for screaming." "I did not kidnap Miley! She was the one who dragged me to this place!" "Whatever Nicholas! I'm sorry Miles! I love yah! Bye!" "It's okay Dems! I love yah too! Bye! Enjoy your date!"

"Hey, are you sure you don't have to go home yet?" "Ugh! I so don't wanna see Liam right now!" "You guys live together now?" "NO! He's just staying while my parents are gone." "Oh. Right!" "You know Nick, I miss this." "What?" "This. Just you and me. Hanging out. It's always the four of us." "Well Liam wouldn't even allow me to look at you. I really miss this too. You know you are my best friend and we were always together. I was sad when you started to ignore me just because Liam wants you to." "I'm sorry Nick. Well, I was just sad when you dated Selena again. It felt awkward. I really thought you were over me so I tried moving on too." "But you know I'll never get over you. Those times you ignored me, my heart breaks more. I know you didn't mean it Miles and I know you are sorry. I'm sorry too Miles. You were everything I wanted and I cannot freaking get you out of my head. You always make me laugh and you're irresistible. I am so stupid for letting you go. But I know you're happy now so I'm happy too. And I am happy that talking about those stuff doesn't get awkward anymore. I'm glad I get to spend time with you and that I'll be forever yours again and you're mine as best friends." "Oh Nick!" Miley rushed to Nick's side and hugged him. "Thank you! I wish Liam feels that way about me too." "Wanna talk about it?" "Well, I'm just sick of hearing Liam complain about me and all."

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you _

**xXxAccording To YouxXx**

"Hey Liam, wanna go biking with me?" Liam yawns. "We always do that. It's getting boring!" "Well I'm sorry if I'm too boring for you Mr. I'm-too-cool-to-go-biking-with-my-girlfriend!" "What's with all the mood swings, Miley? You complain a lot! That's why I can't take you anywhere!" "Whatever!" "See, that's your problem! You never listen and you get distracted easily! I'm tired of dealing with that! I hope you'll understand me too!" "I hope you'll realize I'm trying! I was happy with you but now I just can't understand you anymore!" Miley spat at him coldly. She ran to her room crying. "Ugh! She's just so moody!" With that, Liam stormed out of the Cyrus' residence.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

_According to you I suck at telling jokes _

_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

_According to you, according to you_

The Jonas boys were having a Guitar Hero battle when their doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Nick offered since he knows their parents are still out and his brothers were too caught up in their game. "Mi? Aww. Come here." Nick let Miley in as he hugged her. "Why was I so stupid?" "Shh, Miles, no you're not!" Nick tried to comfort the crying girl beside him who is now soaking his shirt. "Nick who was – Miley? Oh gosh! What happened?" "It's nothing Joe, I'm just upset!" "Oh Miles!" Joe said as he hugged his best friend. "Miley? Why are you crying?" Frankie asked as he rushed to Miley's side and hugged her. Kevin ran upstairs to see what's taking his brothers so long. When he reached their living room he saw Miley crying. Being the protective big brother that he is, he rushed to Miley's side and hugged her. "Oh Miles, what did that monkey do now?" "Oh guys, thank you so much for always being there for me. I love you guys!" Miley said as she hugged the four boys surrounding her who treated her like the sister they never had. "Nick, why don't you take Miley to your room?" Kevin offered, knowing they need to talk in private. "Okay." Nick said as he led Miley to his room.

"Oh Miles! I can't believe Liam can't see how beautiful, incredible and funny you are!" "Why can't he be like you Nick? Why can't he see me like you do? He is so stupid and annoying! He doesn't realize how hard I try to understand him. He's nothing like the Liam I knew before!" Miley spat out as more tears streamed down her face. Nick wiped those tears away with his thumb. He hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Oh Mi! I'm really sorry. I know you love him so much."

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

"I'm gonna kill that fool when I see him!" "No Nick! He's not worth it." "You're right Miles. He isn't worth it so don't waste your tears for him." "You know Nick, I realized something. I wasn't crying because of him or because our relationship might be over. I was crying because I realized how stupid I was to fall in love with him and to choose him over you." Miley said while staring at Nick's eyes and leaning in. They were only a few inches apart when Liam entered Nick's room. "Miley? What is this? How could you do this to me? How could you be so selfish and insensitive?" "Okay, stop now Liam! I am sick and tired of hearing you complain about me! Don't you even realize you're hurting me? Why can't you be like Nick? Why can't you appreciate me like he does?" "So that's it then? It's about him again? Do you even realize what you're doing? You were about to kiss him!" "Uhm.. I'm sorry to interrupt but Liam, this isn't –ˮ "Oh shut your mouth Jonas! This is between her and me!" "So you don't know my name now and refer to me as 'her'? I've had enough of this!" "Well I've had enough of your cheating too! I want you to choose right now. This relationship or him? If you choose me you can't ever see him again but if you choose him this relationship is over!" Miley looked over at Nick and walked towards Liam. Nick looked down and tried to stop the tears from falling while Liam smirked. "You know, maybe you are right," Miley began. "I am stupid. I am stupid enough to fall for your tricks! I can't do anything right because I was not happy. At first I was but then you became this self-obsessed jerk! I was stupid for choosing the wrong guy and for letting go of the person who appreciates me and loves me for who I am. I'm sorry Liam but I think this relationship isn't working anymore! GOODBYE!" Miley told Liam. She then went over to Nick and kissed him passionately. They pulled away and stared at each other. **BROWN MET BLUE.** "You mean that? For real?" "Of course I do, Nicholas!" "Miley Ray, will you be my girlfriend?" "Of course I will be Nicholas Jerry!" They both had big smiles plastered on their faces. They both leaned in and kissed for what seemed like an eternity. They pulled away when oxygen is really needed already. "I love you with my life Miley Ray Cyrus. I promise I won't mess up this time!" "I love you with everything in me Nicholas Jerry Jonas!"

"Oh yeah! Niley is back!" The reconnected couple immediately glanced at the door. "Demi?" "Hey Nighthawk, hey Nicholas!" "Since when did you arrive?" "Uhm.. Just the right time. When Nick asked you to be his girlfriend." "Oh." Miley blushed.

"Does this mean it's Niley again?" Joe asked. Nick and Miley looked at each other and Nick put his arm around Miley. "Yeah," they said together. "So, who wants ice cream?" asked Kevin. "We do!" Jemi and Niley answered.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

_A_**c**_c__**o**_rd**i**_n__**g**_ **T**_o __Y__**o**_**u

* * *

**

A/N: Hey! Mnm16 here! Okay, so this is my first story ever so forgive me if it sucks! I've been planning to upload this for a long time already. I wanted to upload this to celebrate the day I bought the The Last Song book but I found out that my dad borrowed my laptop so I wasn't able to do that. Then when I had my laptop back I lost my internet so I failed to upload this again. Then I was supposed to upload this to celebrate the day I watched The Last Song. You're probably wondering that was a long time already but The Last Song was shown here in our country last May 12 only. So I was supposed to upload it the day after that but I was addicted to this fanfic titled "Georgia, Breaking Free and Keeping Promises" by Nileylovva and fanfics by NileyisDestinyx3 so I failed yet again.

So now I'm uploading it to celebrate the first day of Niley month! HAPPY NILEY MONTH!

Sorry for this long author's note or rant!:D I really hope you'll review cause I wanna know what you guys think and if you liked it or hated it. It would mean the world to me if you reviewed! Tell me where I need to improve on and tips and advice or stuff. And if you liked my story put me on alert cause you'll sure be expecting more stories from me! Niley of course and some Jemi and Jaylor and iCarly stuff!:D

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WASTING YOUR TIME ON MY STORY! I LOVE YOU!:D

GOD BLESS!:D


End file.
